Power armor (Fallout 76)
Power armor is a unique form of external armor in Fallout 76. Overview Power armor is not equipped in the usual sense of the word – it is a separate world entity that is entered from the back - the armor unfolds, the operator steps in, and then seals around them. To enter power armor, simply use an empty suit. To exit, hold down the use key (E by default on PC, A on Xbox One, and X on PlayStation 4). The power armor also replaces the standard HUD with its own heads-up display, including a compass and gauges for hit points, action points, radiation, the remaining number of fusion cores available, and an ammunition counter. The power armor suit is made out of six individual components: the helmet, torso, two arms, and two legs, worn over a power armor frame. The damage the player takes is reduced by a flat 7% per piece on the frame, while the radiation damage reduced by 15% per piece, so a full set reduces damage by 42% and incoming radiation by 90%. Damage and radiation resistance provided by each piece is then applied to the remaining amount, making power armor the best protection against direct damage bar none. Each component can be swapped out and the suit can be as unified or as jigsaw as the player wants it to be. In combat, damage is tracked individually per piece and it is possible for them to be damaged to the point of shattering, requiring them to be repaired. Power armor also requires a charged fusion core for its operation and consumes the charge at a steady rate whenever the player is moving. The rate at which the fusion core runs out of charge increases drastically if one sprints in it. If the charge runs out and there are no replacements, movement speed is greatly reduced and the player cannot perform power attacks or sprint. However, it will protect against fall damage regardless of charge, allowing for dramatic escapes. The helmet-mounted flashlight will also continue to work. Summary ;Advantages * Greatly increased resistance to ballistic, energy, and radiation damage, both inherent (7% per piece for regular damage and 15% for radiation) and additional provided by the pieces themselves. * Immunity to fall damage. * Increased physical strength. * While equipped, power armor components are weightless. * Equipped weapon weight no longer penalizes movement speed. * Ability to upgrade power armor with additional functionality. * Head-mounted directional flashlight. * Sealed armor allows for walking underwater for several minutes before beginning to suffocate. * Helmet prevents contracting airborne and waterborne hazards. ;Disadvantages * One cannot use crafting stations or furniture while power armor is equipped. * When underwater, the operator can only move at a walking pace. * Wearing power armor without a power armor helmet prevents use of the flashlight. * Power armor requires at least one fusion core to function properly. Without one, you are unable to sprint, power attack, or fast travel. Variants Power armor consists of multiple armor parts attached to an underlying chassis. Each part has a level requirement, meaning player characters cannot enter a power armor chassis equipped with parts higher than their own level. Empty power armor chassis, however, hold no level requirement. Power armor pieces can be mixed on a given chassis. The only advantage of a matched set is with Excavator power armor, where a full set raises carry capacity by 100, and with the Strangler heart power armor, which grants you acid damage to all armed attacks and makes nearby enemies take acid damage. To get out of a power armor chassis, one must press and hold the "inspect" button ("E" on PC, "X" on PS4, or "A" on Xbox One). Comparison Power armor plays a slightly different role and is intended less as a straightforward progression than a tactical choice, balancing the cost of repairs against the protection. The basic frame provides 60 damage resistance against each damage type. * Raider: Second lowest protections, but appears at very low levels (minimum lvl 15) * Excavator: Lowest protection, bonus to mining yields, +100 carry capacity when equipped as a full set. * T-45: Low to average protections to all types * T-51: Highest ballistic and energy resistances, but the lowest radiation protection * T-60: High balanced protection * Ultracite: High ballistic protection, good energy and radiation protection * X-01: Highest energy and radiation protection, good ballistic protection Base frame The base power armor chassis are the basic frames required for all power armor types. Their primary function is to mount power armor pieces but they also provide protection. Below level 15, an empty chassis provides higher resistances than any of the available armors but decreases the player's speed and agility. Unlike other types of power armor, empty chassis have no level requirement. Raider power armor Raider power armor is a makeshift suit made from salvaged materials and scrap metal. It offers Damage Resistance, Energy Resistance and Radiation Resistances slightly lower than T-45 power armor. Raider power armor holds the lowest level requirement, requiring the player character to be at least level 15 to equip. Excavator power armor Excavator power armor was designed to protect miners while increasing productivity. When a full set is worn, carrying capacity increases by 100. It has the lowest Damage and Energy Resistance of the power armor models, but provides more Radiation Resistance than raider and T-45 armors. Excavator armor requires the player character to complete Miner Miracles and be at least level 25 to craft and equip the armor. T-45 power armor T-45 power armor was the first version of power armor to be deployed in battle. It offers slightly greater Damage, Energy and Radiation Resistances than raider power armor. T-45 armor requires the player character to be at least level 25 to equip. T-51 power armor T-51 power armor was the standard issue of power armor for the Army's armored infantry. It provides the highest Damage and Energy Resistance, but has poor Radiation Resistance, putting it at a disadvantage in nuclear strike zones. T-51 armor requires the player character to be at least level 30 to equip. T-60 power armor T-60 power armor was originally designed to replace the T-51 model. It offers good Damage, Energy and Radiation Resistances. T-60 is one of the easiest models to repair, requiring only commonly found materials. It requires the player character to be at least level 40 to equip. X-01 power armor X-01 power armor was developed as experimental armor by the Enclave. It has the highest Radiation Resistance and one of the highest Energy Resistances. However, it offers lower Damage Resistance than the T-51 and ultracite models. X-01 armor requires the player character to be at least level 40 to equip and can only be crafted. Ultracite power armor Ultracite power armor was developed by the Brotherhood of Steel from T-51 power armor. It offers one of the highest Damage Resistances, rivaling T-51, but Energy and Radiation Resistances are lower than X-01. Ultracite armor requires the player character to be at least level 50 to equip. Level availability The table below lists the power armor models that can be found for each level. Paint Power armor parts can be painted with paint schemes, found either in game or bought from the Atomic Shop. Some are specific to certain armor models, while others are available for multiple. Paint schemes can be used indefinitely and are applied at a power armor station. Typical prices for Atomic Shop paints are 800 atoms for a single armor paint and 1,400 atoms for paints that can be applied to multiple armors. The following paint schemes can be found in-game: * Blue camo paint - A blue camouflage that can be applied to Excavator, T-45, T-51, T-60, and X-01 power armors. Obtained for reaching overseer rank 15 in the Nuclear Winter game mode. * T-51 Nuka-Cola paint - A bright red with white trim and the Nuka-Cola logo emblazoned across the chest and shoulders. Found in TNT Dome #3 of Black Mountain Ordnance Works. * Brotherhood of Steel paint - Multiple variants, slightly black paint with an rank emblem on the left wrist. Found as a random rewards for turning in technical documents in the repeatable side quest Forbidden Knowledge. * X-01 Nuka-Cola Quantum paint - An understated two-tone blue with a discrete Nuka-Cola Quantum emblem. Found in TNT Dome #7 of Black Mountain Ordnance Works after finding a series of keys and keycards. Added in patch 1.1.0.8. * X-01 prototype paint - Black with pronounced yellow trim and highlights. Default paint when X-01 armor is crafted; standard dark gray paint available without plans. Locations Four power armor types can be found at power armor locations: * Raider power armor - Available in level 15, 25, 35 and 45 versions. * T-45 power armor - Available in level 25, 35 and 45 versions. * T-51 power armor - Available in level 30, 40 and 50 versions. * T-60 power armor - Available in level 40 and 50 versions. Three power armors are quest related: * Excavator power armor - Can be crafted in level 25, 35 and 45 versions. Plans are obtained during the side quest Miner Miracles at Garrahan Mining Headquarters. * Ultracite power armor - Can only be worn at level 50 or above but can be obtained earlier. A full set is given for completing Belly of the Beast in the main questline. Plans to craft the armor can also be obtained from Taggerdy's terminal at Fort Defiance after the quest. * X-01 power armor - Can be crafted in level 40 and 50 versions. Plans are given after completing Officer on Deck at the Whitespring bunker in the main questline. Notes * Power armor pieces are heavy, weighing 68 to 88 for a full set. However, if on a chassis, only the weight of the chassis is counted when placed in the inventory or stash. When worn, power armor has no inventory weight. When a piece's condition is depleted, it is removed from the chassis and placed in the inventory. The piece has no weight until repaired. * If a player character finds armor that is a higher level than they can equip, they can remove the armor from the chassis. The player may then enter the chassis, exit the chassis, and put the armor back on the chassis. They will be unable to place the chassis into their inventory, but it will automatically be recalled after two minutes. The chassis will still have the armor pieces stored on it and can be moved between the inventory and stash. * When entering deep water, power armor sinks. The player character can walk on the bottom but cannot run or swim. There is no breath limit in Fallout 76 while in power armor, despite there being one while not in power armor without the Aquaboy/Aquagirl perk. Graph comparison ;Note: Hover over each bar for detailed information on the armor's level. Numbers inside the bars denote the level of damage resistance. For information on how the game calculates damage resistance, see this article. Gallery FO76 Raider Power Armor.jpg|Raider power armor T45 Power Armor.jpg|T-45 power armor FO76 T51 Power Armor.jpg|T-51 power armor FO76 T60 Power Armor.jpg|T-60 power armor FO76 Excavator Power Armor.jpg|Excavator power armor FO76 X01 Power Armor.jpg|X-01 power armor FO76 Ultracite Power Armor.jpg|Ultracite power armor Category:Power armor Category:Fallout 76 power armor Category:Fallout 76 armor and clothing